How he died
by DeathJoker321
Summary: So it's a Fanfic where Chris get shot and Sonic has to watch it don't worry he will live but sorry for my bad gramma * * #SonicxChris I tried I guess XD


**_Hello~ how it's going ?_**

 ** _Well for short I'm a little lazy about writing story's so I'm sorry that they are taking so long._**

 ** _Sonic/Chris_**

 ** _I know I know but I really have no Idea why but I have so many stories for them please can somebody make me shut._**

 ** _It's about How Chris got shot and how Sonic is reacting about it and NO DEATHS_**

 ** _O.O_**

 ** _Yeah I was shocked to XD_**

 ** _Sonic is a Human again like always in my stories, and It's playing on Earth from Chris X/_**

 ** _Both are 16 here_**

 ** _Enjoy yourself ;)_**

 **Sonic P.o.v**

This is really the worst way we could go but it's to late to run away now. I got catched in the middle of the fight by some idiots-robots from Eggman.

And Eggman of course has now 3 emeralds to go while we have just one for the X-Tornado.

And Tails and the rest of my friends have really strong problems to get even near me cause of this huge robot from him. I just can stare and hope none of them get hit by him.

I heard a clicking sound behind me and saw how the big glasses are opening up from the catch where I was in I looked up to the controls and saw a Fluffy mess from Orange hair and shining blue eyes staring at me with happy and joy.

"Chris !!!"

I guess I never were that happy to see my one best friend in the middle of the fight. His parents are against it I can understand it, you never want to hear that your child was in a war that could take his life.

"Talking later first we have to get them out of there!"

I nodded agreeing with my friend we both walked behind a wall that was standing perfectly so we can watch how the fight is going on. Everyone seems so Tired and Helpless I fell how my eyes stared at them with big eyes and a hearing mumble from me.

 **Chris P.o.v**

Chris knew that Sonic care about his friends a lot so he can understand that Sonic looked so shocked and worried about them.

Before bought could react Tails started to scream and both of them looked when there was a tiny Robot who tried to shot and hit him almost there was a large wound but it didn't hit him it's just besides his arms but still that got Sonic in a bad mood.

Sonic started to hit and hit and hit almost the entire Robot group besides the large King of them. Chris run over to Tails to see if he's fine he sighed when Tails reacted with a happy smile from him knowing probably that he's so happy course his best friend is now fighting for him.

All the Robots were destroyed by Sonic and the rest of his friends everyone beyond happy. Sonic and the others hit the Big King of them they hit him so strong that they got into another Room and started to fight them there.

Chris and Tails stayed where they are Chris started to rip some shreds from his Shirt so he wrapped it around his wounded arm. 

"Thanks a lot Chris"

"No problem we should go and see if they are fine back there shouldn't we ?"

Both stared a while before Tails give a happy blushing smile and started to fly without Chris, Chris stared a while before moving to them. 

Before he stoped behind him came a large and kind of broken sound from the shadows, he stared and stared before realizing that not Eggman or some kind of robots were there, there was just someone that was way older then Eggman, his Eggmobile was not white it was pitchy black with some gold round. And the Grin he gave Chris let him stop his breathing he stared to run when shots were heard.

 **Sonic P.o.V**

Oh the Fight was way to Long and Breaking, all of my friends has bruises on their skin and were tired I was to but Eggman was Eggman he wouldn't stop before he got what ever he want to get.

And I was happy way to happy when we got the emerald out of this machine end used them for us after that all what easy i heard a explosion then Eggmans screaming and yelling that he will get me. And then all got on the ground and let a huge sigh from them.

We all were tired underneath ur skin or muscle were in pain , but something unnatural catched my eyes.

"Where's Chri-"

We heard gunshots from were we come or eyes wer big and worried feel them up I started to run quickly as I could having no breath from the fight before but that wasn't important right now I knew that the feeling I had couldn't be good.

 **Chris P.o.V**

I guess I never run that quickly In my life I was scared I didn't know how to bet that guy or who he was he looked familiar but in a strange and scary way.

I had the gun in my hand never wanted to leave it I shot many times behind the wall but every time I hit him it seems like that that Eggmobile gives a damm thing what I do that couldn't be metal I guess.

But the next what I saw gave me chills on my spine he kind of despaired slowly and even he looked shocked and scared. He didn't want to die I can see this but it seems he wanted to do one last thing. 

Before I knew I was standing right I front of him my back pressed strong against the wall no doubt I had fear. My eyes almost pooping out and my hands shaking and unstable.

He raised his gun pointing on me before he pulled the trigger I heard him say.

"All Humans needed to get punished. You aren't all humans but you are one of them and even if your young ... ... ...

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

He said with red black eyes and his right side completely vanished but i knew where he was sadly, i felt sad for him at the moment I knew if I'm not going to move I will get shot but it seems like I expected it.

Cause the only sound I heard were a shot, I stand there for a while my blue eyes looked at him staring would it describe it more before I looked where the unbearable pain came from to look at my own red shirt that got darker with the same color my Organs got it I guess, cause my brain started to stun me.

Even if I was numb And the evil Dr disappeard, I found myself falling on the ground and my back against the wall and my hand trying to stop the bleeding but the only sound I heard was a Shocking gasp and to look at my right I guess I never where that happy to see him a last time.

"H-heya...S-son-ic"

 **Sonic P.o.v**

There was so much blood how could a teenager produce so much of it ?. I just kind of stand there awkwardly and shocked I wanted throw up I never want to see my friends like this and now my only real human friend is dying.

No ...no there has to be a way 

"S-sor-ry..."

" ... ... F-for what ? ... C-Chris ? Please don't talk while your like thi-"

"D-don't worry about it ... ... I ... I can't feel anything besides the wound "

There was a short silence filling the empty room there was sounds on the background but to quite to notice it really.

He feeled his legs moving, they going near him and his knees then falling besides him his face wasn't showed under the shadow from his hair but Chris notice a soft Crying and finally tears showing up from the Blue Human creature.

Chris just stared at him not with open eyes, but with a half one and the other closed. It started to get harder to breath he didn't dare want to see the bulled wound just thinking that he's going to throw at the ground in front of his friend

Well if he want to say it like that. He had a crush on his blue friend since they played on the Sandbox when they were kids. Sick isn't it ? 

He kind feel it to see he keeps his mouth quite he didn't want to ruin the friendship they made with these facts.

 **Sonic P.o.v**

He didn't want to believe that, Sonic didn't want to believe the fact that his crush- friend is dying.

But it seems that way.

Oh and yes he had a crush on him it isn't nice to remembered that your two males and other specials to.

He can't even remember when it started but it feel like when they were teenagers and Chris helped the children of the neighborhood to get his balloon out of the tree it was so sweet and heartwarming that he just stared at Chris the whole time.

His Thoughts were interrupt when a cought and a painful 

Wheezing got out from the one who is laying on the cold floor, it started to get a red pool around his friend and his clothes just sought it in.

"C-Chris ?! W-what's wrong ?!"

So many caught fights and so much blood coming out of his mouth it was insane really.

" M-my ... l-lun-gs d ... hurts"

Sonic's already shocked and worried face got now a mixture with helplessing and stomach ache.

"P-please y-you... you need to stay focused!!!"

"I-isn't that ... easy"

He let out a weak chuckle before looking at him again. Sonic got a lot of bruises but for the luck of Chris no shots or cuts 

"I am Dying? Hehe ... I ...I can't f-feel anything... I f-feel numb"

He let out with all truths he didn't want to die, well better then him then the other but still he wished they could go together. Not with someone missing

"C-Chris ?! H-hey ! Stay awake!!!"

Since when did he closed his eyes ?. Well time to open them ha ? Butt hell it hurts he never felled that before.

"A-sorry but ... but I'm tired"

His breathing was weak his blood coming out like a waterfall so his tears and Sonic with him besides that there was no blood on him.

He felt numb.

 _I give you 2 Minutes before your Heart will stop so better talk faster ~_

He felt someone chuckle but he was right his eyes didn't focused they were instantly blurry. And his body felt so cool and out it wasn't normal.

But what should he say to him now ?

"S-sonic c-can you do me ... a favor?"

"S-sonic ?"

"S-sonic ? H-hey come on ... say somethi-"

"Why ?"

"Chris ?"

"Y-yes ?"

 **" Dont. Die. On. My. Watch."**

Sonic was angry he could tell there were sadness and confusion to but Anger dominated himself. Sonic's Hair grew Black and there were smoke coming out of his body and his teeth looked like some wolfs teeth"

 **" YOU CANT DIE ON MY WATCH !!!"**

He said so loud that probably someone in Japan hear that. Chris was scared at the beginning not knowing what to do in this kind of situation but soon it all relaxed.

When Sonic pickt him up and is now hugging him. Relaxing his head on Chris shoulder it was all smoothie again.

He could feel how tensed up Sonic is, he is Shaking like he wear just a boxer In winter and jumping on the ice cold ground"

But one thing was unexpected even Sonic would say that after he felt someone lips on his.

Sonic kissed Chris 

And oh gosh Chris could feel how his Heart almost stoped by this sight.

Sonic never felt so confused but he was lightly kind of happy at least if worst will come he had at least tell ... kissed Chris how he loved him. The metal taste couldn't destroy that or the dry mouth of him it was perfect for Sonic at least 

He wanted to deepened but thought better not he didn't want to ruin Chris way out.

When he turned his lips away from Chris he could feel how nervous he got and the look on Chris was something you could never forget slightly scared he wanted to give a answer why he just kissed him but Chris stoped him.

"I-I guess you l-love me right ?"

Sonic nodded his head in super speed what always looked funny when he do. that even in this situation. With his exploding blush on his face

"Hehe ... we are both so idiots y-you know ?"

"Hä ? Wh-"

Oh gosh Chris pulled him for a second kiss far shorter but it was amazing he liked it to much

" l-love you to ... you freaking hedgehog " 

(human, sonic is a human but I will write Hedgehog so you don't confused yourself)

"C-Chris I-"

"P-please do me one last favor will ya ?"

"... ... ... yes"

"... thanks sonic ... p-please tell everyone I'm sorry that it have to ... c-come to this ... and tell my ... p-parents I love them ... oh ... and sonic ?"

He looked to Chris his eyes were at the ground but closed his tears are now falling and they didn't stop Chris was on his arms Dying he couldn't do anything 

"Search ... s-search yourself ... a new human buddy okey?"

He was shocked understandably A new Human friend ? It will take his time and he don't think he could do this again it will even take his time to talk to his mobians friend to be sure.

but it was his wish ... ... ... death ... it was his death wish 

" I-I trie okey ? I i just need my time"

"Clearly but don't cheat at me so soon !. O-or I will get my ghost butt to you ... and kick your o-on ass to hell Understood ?"

He has to chuckle, really a pun on his death bed ? 

" I will never cheat on you not for these 10 years alright ?"

"C-Chris ?"

He was out his pale skin mixing with red his eyes closed and his cold body give Sonic some

Chills to handle

"C-CHRIS !!! Hey !!! Wake up !!!"

He shaked him gently at first before it got stronger and stronger . He tried everything hedgehog possibly to do. The last thing he think heard coming out his mouth was

 _"Sorry that I f-fall in l-love with you ... Sonic the Hedgehog"_

There was no breathing, no heartbeat he died

"C-Chris come on man!!! Open up your eyes!"

"Please let's go home !"

"P-please ..."

"C-Chris ?"

"I-i love you to"

His friends camed after a while and cried and hugging both Sonic and Chris, who was still in Sonic arms after a while they tried to release Chris from him but Sonic clenched on Chris like a lifetimer after a while they give up some hugged each other after returning home after a while they came back but there was Just Chris death body on the floor lying peas fully after a while they found a hedgehog who killed himself, he took a gun and the next thing is now the others problem he was happy again he find Chris soon but one thing was still on his mind, he broke his promise.

 ** _._. Hate me ._._**


End file.
